


The Redemption of God

by keepcalmsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #christian themes, #references to Biblical mythology, #sorta, #spoilers 11x20, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmsmile/pseuds/keepcalmsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, God betrayed His Sister, and justified it by trying to create something better than either of them.<br/>In the end, He decided he had failed.<br/>His creations redeemed Him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redemption of God

In the beginning, there was Light and Darkness.  
The Light loved the Darkness, so He created for Her.  
The Darkness loved the Light, so She destroyed for Him.  
In the end, The Light despaired at the loss of all His creations, so He betrayed His sister.  
In the end, He was alone.

In the beginning, God created everything, and He called it Good.  
And yet, His creations reeked of betrayal, and He could not find the comfort he betrayed His Sister for.  
So God sought justification in His creations. Surely, if one of His creations remained loyal to their own when even He could not, it would mean they were better than both He and His Sister.  
If He created something better than either of them, then sure His betrayal could be excused.  
But then Lucifer betrayed Michael, and Michael, Lucifer.  
Then Abel betrayed Cain, and Cain, Abel.  
Then Ishmael betrayed Isaac, and Isaac, Ishmael.  
Then Jacob betrayed Esau, and Esau, Jacob.  
Then the sons of Israel betrayed Joseph, and he them.  
And so it continued through the eons until God came down Himself. Surely, no one would betray HIM, their Creator.  
Then Judas did.  
God stopped paying attention after that. Eventually, He grew weary of watching His creations fail, so He allowed Heaven and Hell to plot the end of the world.  
In the end, of course, it depended on two siblings. God seated Himself on Earth and prepared to watch the brothers fail.  
Except they didn’t.  
Instead, Dean Winchester clung to his brother, and Sam Winchester overpowered Lucifer and flung himself into Hell.  
And God smiled, because finally, He was justified.

But the brothers didn’t stop, and God watched in awe, then fear, then fury, as, time after time, despite their bickering and fleeting separations, the brothers ultimately chose to betray the Universe instead of each other.  
In the End, God watched in horror, as the love He used to justify imprisoning His Sister, freed her.  
As he watched the brothers’ love destroy all His creations, He realized He had been a fool to pretend that His creations’ love could ever justify His betrayal.  
So God waited, and watched His sister grow. 

And yet, in the End, the brothers did not let go of each other. They did not stop even as Sam choked and writhed, condemned to death, begging his brother to save himself. Even as Dean, condemned to life, knelt beside his brother, hurling obscenities at Him while promising to never, ever leave Sam.  
Somehow, God believed them.

In the beginning, God realized He could not redeem Himself from His betrayal.  
And yet, somehow, His creations redeemed Him.  
And so, in the End, He returned to a world far better than both He and His Sister.  
In the End, the amulet burned bright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick reaction piece to 11x20, otherwise known as one of the best episodes of Supernatural. Ever.
> 
> Also, I just started a tumblr, which will be full of Supernatural love :) So (please) follow me! http://keepcalmsmilesam.tumblr.com/


End file.
